Akatsuki Fire Flower
by Momijii
Summary: Team 7 is on a mission to suna but before they can get there the akatsuki come to take naruto, but will they change there mind and take someone else?  future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

(This is my first published fanfic so cut me some slack)

PLEASE REVIEW!

lots of reviews =lots of ideas = lots of updates

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"How dare you!" sakura stated/asked her legs crossed, her lose black carpenter's pants bagging slightly because of the epic fail of useing her headbad as a belt, her black converse perfectly tied. she had a white wife beater on, her black fingerless gloves holding the cards tight with anger. "what do you mean? fair is fair now pay up!" replied naruto his blond hair hanging freely and his headband tied around his neck and he was wearing a orange T-shirt that says "belive it!" in bulk white letters on the back, he was wearing a normal pair of ninja pants (kinda what kakashi wears) with normal ninja sandals. sai just sat there watching the two friends argue over a petty game of poker. All of a sudden shikamaru burst in,

"Lady Tsunade needs to see you guys.." everyone looked at shikamaru, sakura sighed and layed down her cards and stood up and put on her black hoodie to cover up her reasonbly large breasts. "Aww, can't we finish this game first!" whined naruto. everyone looked at naruto with a questionable face "are you sure you want to make her wait?" asked sai, after thinking about it for a few moments naruto got up and raced out the door.

A few moments later sakura, naruto and sai walked in to the hokage's office and saw a smiley sticker on her shirt right over her breast. "yes ml'ady?" asked sakura trying not to smirk "I have a mission for you, you must go to the village hidden in the sand and deliver this scroll" Sai grabbed the scroll and placed it in his pocket "Do not, open the scroll in any time, its for the kazakage's eyes only!" everyone nodded afraid that if they talk they will burst out laughing "you will leave at nightfall, so hurry and pack." everyone nodded again still smirking "why are you guys so quiet!" asked tsunade as she spun around in her chair to face team 7.

Sai leaned in close to lady tsunade and pulled the sticker off, sai had a blank expression while lady tsunade slightly blushed. "Sakura, i need to see you..alone." sakura's heart sank "y-yes?" everyone was gone, it was just tsunade and sakura. tsunade stood up and walked to the front of the desk and leaned on it and looked at sakura with a serious face. "there have been sightings of the akatsuki..so if your are to see them, run..do not fight unless you absolutly need to. understand!"

"yes m'lady" "alright, you are excused.." sakura nodded and walked out of the room and to her house **'The akatsuki eh? wonder if there cute..'** stated sakura's inner 'Who cares, there the enemy!' as sakura started argueing with her inner she didn't realize she was still walking down the street _*Whack* _"ow! what the hell! who was that!" cried sakura she looked up.

"kiba? im so sorry! i-i didn't mea-" sakura was cut off "haha, calm down it was just a accedent.." sakura smiled "hey, do need someone to walk you home?" asked kiba, sakura blushed "umm, sure!" sakura smiled and they started walking "so, sakura what are getting up to lately?" asked kiba "oh, nothing really, i just learned how to replace a missing artery!..you know if needed." **'smooth dipshit' **"oh shut up!" sakura mumbled to herself "i didn't say anything.." replied kiba

"oh i wasn't..ehh never mind." sakura giggled as they stepped onto the porch "umm..sakura, i was wondering, what are you doing when you get back from your mission?" nervlessly asked "nothing probably." "well i was wonderi-" he was innterupted "oh no! the sun is setting! here just come with me!"

Sakura grabbed kiba's hand and dragged him in the house he kept talking while sakura started packing,** "wow his hands are soft!" **said sakura's inner. "well, i don't know how to say this-so im just going to do it.." he grabbed sakura's shoulder and twisted her around to where she was facing him. She was surprised when his warm soft lips were tenderly on hers, his grip was strong but gentle, she opened he mouth to gasp and he took this chance to slip his tounge in and explore her moist cavern. Sakura didn't mind, this was her first kiss and the first time she felt love for someone since sauske left and tried to kill her. she slowly moved her hand to the back of his head and the other on his shoulder.

She pulled away in realization "oh no the mission!" kiba's face was blank as she snatched up her pack and ran out the door.

"Hey guys im here!" yelled sakura as she ran twords naruto and sai, "Finally!" cried naruto as they all sped out of the gate and twords suna. They jumped tree branch to tree branch "i want to hurry and get this mission over with, got it?" said sakura gradually pushing chakra to her feet causing her to pick up speed. her short pink hair flowing in the wind, "Hey slow down!" cried naruto.

they soon stopped at a clearing and sai jumped down from his 'ink bird'.

"Ok, we'll rest here for a while, naruto get some wood, and sai help set up camp!" suddenly tsunade's words rung in sakura's head -"the akatsuki have been seen lurking around, be careful!"- "On second thought, naruto help set up camp and sai go find wood!" "Aww.." cried naruto "Shut up dickless, and help out around here" said sai as he walked into the forest.

A while later everyone sat by the fire all curled up in there sleeping bags "ahh, its so quiet..." whispered sakura trying not to wake anyone** "WILL YOU GET UP! WE GOTTA PISS!" **cried Inner.

"Damn, we do.." sakura cried "i was trying to ignore it!" sakura slowly got up and quietly unzipped her sleeping bag and got up. and tip-toed into the forest in search of a 'proper' boosh away from the boys.."ahh, here we go!" sakura used the restroom and went back to sleep "much better" and with those final words she was fast aslep."

"Wake up sakura-Chan! we're late!" cried naruto, with that sakura jumped up and layed out a scroll and weaved a few handsigns and her stuff dissappeared with a puff of smoke "alright! lets move!" yelled naruto and they were all off.

"wait!" cried sakura, "i feel a dangerous chakra signature!" the whole team stopped and looked around "where is it comeing from!" cried naruto "SHH!" sakura hushed naruto.

"Naruto Uzimaki, is it?" asked a mysterious voice from the shadows. everyone turned to face the direction the voice was comeing from. Naruto held a kuni "Yeah! what do you want!" stated/asked naruto, the person come out from the bushes he had orange hair and a bunch of pierceings, "i want, the 9-tails abviously.." he stated in a calm voice. "Oh yeah like hell!" yelled naruto as he leaped for the man, sakura quickly grabbed naruto and pulled him back "Naruto! we don't know this man's streangth or abilities!" sakura lectured at naruto.

Suddenly the man flash stepped behind sakura and pulled sakura's hair lightly but still being able so pull her head back to where they were face to face. "the real question is do you want to.." said the man with a slight grin. Sakura blushed heavely, and naruto objected "hey, leave sakura alone you asswipe!" yelled naruto at the man. "sakura? your name isn't Sakura Horuo ((sorry guys i suck with last names)) by chance?" her hair still in his hands, her eyes went wide "so your the one that killed sasori? well, at least tried to" he smirked "t-tried?" sakura stutterd "we could always use a medic-nin, you know, in the akatsuki that is..what do you say?" asked the orange haired man sakura instanly gave him a death glare "never.." the man sighed and let go and flashed stepped behind naruto "ok, but we could always just take the kyuubi" naruto quickly turned to hit the man but his swing was lazily stopped by the orange haired ninja.

"we?" asked sai, the orange haired ninja nodded and suddenly a web of vines wrapped around sakura and slammed her into a tree "SAKURA!" cried naruto, pein cupped naruto's mouth and gave him a 'shh!' gesture, the man came out from behind the tree with the vines still moving and raised sakura up to their level. "bed time, little kyuubi.." said the orange haired ninja as he put naruto into a choke hold until naruto bacame unconcious and dropped him. "pein-sama? why are we even here?" asked the man. he was a tall , dark skinned, muscular man, He wore a white hood and a black mask on his face with his eyes being the only visible part. His eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera. His akatsuki cloak all clean. "because kakuzu, we can be" said pein. sakura's eyes gradually began to open. "ok boy, you have a choice give us the kyuubi or the girl?" asked pein, sai knew what the right choice was he just couldn't spit it out. "are you serious? your going to give up the kyuubi for a child?" asked kakuzu "actually kakuzu, she is a medic nin who surpassed her mentor long ago" said pein argueing with his partner "who is her teacher?" asked kakuzu "one of the legandary leaf sanin 'tsunade'" replied pein starting to get agrivated by kakuzu's questions. they both drew there attion to sai and continued "listen kid, im trying to be nice and give you a choice...if you don't hurry i'll take them both!" said pein "why don't we?" asked kakuzu "because, im a good person." said pein in a cocky tone.

Sai launched forward while the two were bickering and snatched naruto from where naruto lied, sai then slashed the vines and almost letting sakura drop, pein and kakuzu looked at the boy and sighed, "this is just to cute..is somene trying to play hero?" asked pein. sakura was awake and trying to pull the silk like vines off, her knees were shaky "sai, what did they say? why do you have that look in your face?" asked sakura being concerned with sai, she looked at naruto and started to heal him "and what happened to naruto!" yelled sakura, sai was still quiet "we gave him a choice, either you come with us, or the kyuubi does.." stated pein.

Sakura froze but knew what she had to do, "fine.." stated sakura, "i'll go, but you have to promise, nothing will happen to naruto if i go!" pein grinned and nodded kakuzu flash stepped in front of sakura and held out his hand to help her up from the drowzy naruto. "Sakura, you can't be serious!" said sai, shocked at sakura's decision, "sai.." sakura turned around and smiled at sai "please, don't tell naruto..if you do he will blame himself" a single tear dropped from sakura's eye "tell him and everyone else, that i went on my own free will..ok?" she was smiling but yet sadness was in her eyes, sai looked down and nodded "i promise.." was sai's only response.

pein turned around and gestured sakura and kakuzu to follow, as they were walking away pein put his arm around sakura's shoulder "see, that wasn't so hard.." he said as they dissapeared into smoke. Naruto woke up to see sai, standing over him with a painfully blank expression "s-sai, w-where is-" sai interupted naruto "i-i have never felt this feeling before..it..its strange" sai sat down still holding that face, naruto got frustrated "HEY! SAI? WHERE IS SA-KU-RA!" screamed naruto,

sai slapped naruto's hand away "She's gone" naruto got a cold chill "g-gone?"

"yes, she joined the akatsuki"

"no..THATS IMPOSSABLE!" screamed naruto

"ITS THE TRUTH! NOW DAMNITT LAY OFF!'' screamed sai (yeah actually screamed)

naruto started to tear up, it hurt sai a little to see naruto in this state "first sauske and now sakura..am i really that bad of a teamate!" naruto asked sai.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews exspecially AkatsukiSexToy101 she helped me alot! so now I can do better!

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

XOXOXXOXO

Following Pein, Sakura was silent the whole way her gaze focused on the path ahead.

'Whats going to happen?'

**'Don't ask me, your the one that gave us up!' **replied inner

"I Didn't give up!" shouted sakura, the two akatsuki members stopped and looked back at her with blank gazes then turned and started to whisper to each other.

"Did we pick up another crazy?"

"Im not sure but I think we should knock her out, were almost there..." stated Pein. They exchanged nods and walked to Sakura, who was curently dozeing off; But was qickly woken from her daydream when she was being pinned against a tree by her chest "You are a Akatsuki member now, You will call me 'Leader-Sama' and treat everyone with respect, If you hurt someone it will be your problem to heal them, Understood?" Asked/Stated Pein as he let her go.

Sakura instantly remembered Naruto 'This is all for him, your doing this to keep him safe' sakura thought to herself.

sakura smirked and looked right into pein's eyes "Hai, Leader-Sama" sakura said as she smiled. pein nodded "If you try anything...We'll kill you." Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking "You really think that if I were to try something I would've come with you so easily?" Kakuzu let out a small cackle "Whats with the sudden change of attatude?" Kakuzu asked after catching up "It will be hard, but its something I will have to do..to cut all my old ties and make new ones" Replied sakura turning and smileing sweetly at kakuzu.

**'Aww, how sentimaental!' **Squield inner

'Shut the hell up!'

**'well, look at the bright side! at least your going to living with a bunch of sexy guys! i mean have a little fun!'**

'Fun' that word rung in her head for some reason and then the remembered "KIBA!" sakura blurted out.

"Kiba? is someone following us?" asked pein

sakura blushed slightly "N-No, its just he's.." sakura stuttered trying to word it together corectly

"He's your boyfriend?" Pein came from out of nowhere and appeared in front of her.

He gently ran his hand down her porcilen toned cheek and smiled "Am I correct?" Sakura blushed heavily as she nodded.

**'Kiss us damn it, you sexy fool!' **Inner practicly screamed. But sakura ignored her inner thoughts and continued looking into Peins Ringed eyes "Well, don't worry im sure one of us can replace him.." Pein stated with a wink. Sakura was blushing even more "umm, no thank you im good.." sakura stated with a cold sweat and a slight acward smirk. "Ok, Shall we continue?" asked pein as he put his hand down and turned to a boulder "Wait, were here?" asked sakura.

Kakuzu nodded and they did a few hand signs and a path opened in the side of the moutain, "Come" gestured kakuzu and sakura did so.

They went throught twist and turn until they reached a large metal door and knocked 3 times the door slowly opened and a man with a lolly pop mask appeared

"Heelloo Leader-Sama!" the man had a very child like voice and attatude. Pein just nodded and gestured them in and they complied.

XOXOXOX

Naruto and sai decided to continue there mission and contact the leaf when they get there since it would take moretime to get to the leaf. They were at the gates of the hidden sand when greeted by Temari. "Whats up?" asked Temari. "WE NEED TO SEE GAARA!" shouted Naruto, temari looked at sai with a confused look "Why? did something happen?"

"well, it just that our team mate, sakura..well she.." sai didn't know what to say

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW NOW WHERE IS GAARA! ITS AN EMERGANCY!" naruto's yelling started gathering a crowd. "Ok,ok no need to yell-Just calm the hell down!" temari got stern with naruto.

After ariving to the Kazakage's (man my spelling sucks..) office Naruto was forced to wait outside with temari while sai talked to gaara about the mission and sakura

temari leaned against the wall and stared at the floor "So..What happened?"

naruto remained on the bench "sakura..she-" sai walked out of the room and gestured naruto and temari in.

"I will send word to the leaf imediatly, so do not freat naruto, as for you though, You will stay here in the leaf with ANBU watching over you so you don't do anything dangerous.." Gaara said with calm composure

"But thats not fair! she is my teamate! i have to go save her!" replied naruto

"It has come to my attition that sakura left on her own free will, and I don't want another sasuke incident! Your Hokage would kill me if I let you go and chase blindly after the akatsuki! don't forget naruto, the akatsuki want you." Gaara continued

"Thats why I don't belive it! Sakura would never hurt me!" Naruto continued

"What is going on!" temari lost her patience. Gaara rubbed his tempeles "Listen..Naruto, your my friend But think..about 4 years ago..when you and sauske were friends. You would never have guessed that he would have tried to ki-" Garra was interupted

"Don't..don't you dare finish that sentence..." naruto's Fox demon was starting to seep through

"Naruto just calm down.." Temari pleaded

"IM GOING TO GET SAKURA BACK IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" naruto screamed and ran out the door. Gaara sighed "Catch him.."

XOXOXOXO

They walked down a hall with the now known 'tobi'.

"So, Sakura-Chan! How old are you!" asked tobi in a eager voice

"17"

"Why are you here?" asked tobi

Suddenly pein and kakuzu peered at sakura from the corners of their eyes.

"Because I want to be.." sakura replied with a cute smile

They came to a wide room with a Red couch and flat screen T.v, Red plush carpet and white walls. "Take off your shoes" asked kakuzu. Sakura nodded, Tobi followed sakura into the living room while kakuzu and pein walked into a back room. As sakura walked further into the room she saw a Blue man and a blonde haired man playing pool, she slowly approached them and went unoticed until a silver haired man grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hey, Who the fuck are you!" He cursed holding a bowl of cerieal

Sakura looked into his light purple eyes and you could tell it kind of threw him off because he let go of her shoulder.

"Sakura Huruno" replied a voice from in the kitchen, Sakura turned to see who it was. He was handsome and his bright red eyes never left his plate of Dango "Itachi.." replied sakura in a deep tone her smile instantly fadeing. "Wait, arn't you partners with the kyuubi?" Asked the blue man.

Sakura hated it when people called him that so she got an evil idea "OMS! YOUR BLUE! MY FAVIROTE COLOUR IS BLUE!" Sakura yelled in a happy voice, she jumped on him makeing him fall to the ground and she was on top of him. "If your blue doesn't that mean your sad! and if you get mad don't you turn red!" sakura continued to act delightful while all the other members gathered around. Kisame started to blush as the young girl strattled him he reached for his sword but was instantly stopped by sakura's hand. When she did that her Charm bracelete fell off, but she didn't notice.

She swireled her finger around his bare chest but stopped right above his heart "You know...Children don't like to be threatened, and we can be very impatient when we get really angry when people call their friends names..." she looked into his eyes with a blank look and started to press her nail deeper into his skin until she drew blood. She stood up and faced the the other members and put that smile back on her face "Im sakura Haruno! Pleased to meet you!" Kisame was still frozen from the shock of a little girl being able to get one over on him. The other members just stood there in awe.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselfs.." said Itachi as he stepped forward

"Im Deidara" Said the blonde haired...man? With a Grin that could put Kisame to shame.

"Im sasori" said a red haired man with a board look on his face

"And you know me." said itachi still munching on his dango

"Im Hidan, and that punk bitch is kisame.." Said the silver haired man while pointing to kisame now starting to get up.

"TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Said the Swirly masked man jumping up and down happliy.

"And 'Leader-Sama' and Kakuzu are in the back room?" Sakura interupted, Thats all?

"Nope..Were Zetsu" **"Haha, stupied child thinks she knows it all.." **Said a Plant like figure as it was merging from the wall behind sakura,so that his upper body was all that was showing.

"Holy Shit!" Screeched sakura

"What is with all this yelling!" yelled a beautiful blue haired woman, she was in her Pj's along with the other members.

**'Wow' **Was all inner could say.

"Nothing Konan." **"We just scared dinner" **Giggled zetsu

Sakura paused "Dinner? Dinner!" Her eyes went wide and she turned around to zetsu "If you try anything...I'll treat you like the open salad bar you are!" Zetsu just smiled and looked at sakura with a deep gaze his yellow eyes practicly pierceing sakura's soul.

"LETS PLAY A GAME!" shouted tobi.

XOXOX

**This chapter was really hard to write..so yeah oh and also I will try and upload a new chapter every saturday!**

**PS: Who should sakura 'Sleep' with first?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto..

Review damn it!

XOXOXOX

Everyone looked at tobi with a WTF look. "A game?" Asked kiasme. "Yeah a game!" replied tobi "Im gone" said deidara as he walked to his room. soon everyone else did the same except for Kisame and Sasori because they had to leave to 'Take care of bissniss'. It was just Sakura and Tobi left.

"It looks like its just me and you know sakura-Chan, What are we going to play?" asked tobi in a calm but still childish voice. "Oh I don't know, I think im just going to go to sleep.." replied sakura as she turned to a random bedroom. Tobi grabbed sakura by the arm and turned her around to where she was faceing him.

"Oh, Turst me sakura-Chan we are going to play a game..sooner or later.." Said tobi in a deep dark voice, His dark chakra felt like it was smothering sakura. She looked at the peep hole in his mask, his red sharingan swirling. "But don't worry! It will be fun!" Added tobi back to his childish voice his chakra was back to normal.

Sakura yanked her arm from tobi and quickly walked to the first room she saw and slammed the door behind her. Suddenly something warm wrapped around sakura, She stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

"So, I see You've met 'Tobi'" said the man

"What do you mean 'Tobi?'" asked sakura still keeping her pokerface

The man layed his head on sakura's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around her. "Itachi? what are you-"

"Well, this is MY room..." he said slightly got a slight chill down her spine.

"Well, this was fun i'll be seeing you tomarrow!" said sakura acwardly pushing away from Itachi and reaching for the door, Quickly opening it to see tobi outside.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ME!" said tobi with a happy little flailing of his arms.

Sakura gave him a board look and slammed the door in his face. "Oo-Harsh much?" asked/stated Itachi.

"Oh shut up!" shouted sakura as she walked into itachi's bathroom and slammed the door with a little 'Click' signaling she locked it.

"Its going to be really uncomfortable sleeping in the tub you know, at least let me get you some Pj's.." said itachi as he picked the lock.

"Stay out!" Yelled sakura not knowing what itachi was doing. She Unzipped her hoodie and hung it on the bathroom hook, She slowly took off her dirty wife beater, it was covered in dirt and pine needles. So she threw it into the dirty clothes basket that was in the corner. She started to untie her headband. She held it in her hand remembering her old village. 'Ninja's don't cry!' Sakura kept saying those word to keep her from doing so. She heard the door swing open and turned around to see itachi there holding a bundle of clothes.

Sakura stood there-frozen, her face instantly flushed and she covered up her chest with her arms. "ITACHI!, GET THE FUCK OUT!" sakura screamed as she picked up a tube of toothpaste and threw it as hard as she could at itachi.

He ducked at just the right moment so it just went right over his head and practicly exploded on the wall.

"Wow" Was all he could come up with as he looked at sakura's half Naked body her bautiful poricelin skin illuminating off of the light, She was blushing heavily Her Green eyes looking at the ground like they were hiding from him.

Sakura put back on her pokerface and her blush lightend a little as she stopped covering up her chest. "You-You perv!" she yelled as she launched a punch at his face.

He quickly Moved to the side and grabbed the back of her pants, she Twisted Around and Grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the ground.

She sat on top of him and gave him a Dark gaze She pumped chakra into her hands and slammed them onto the floor on each side of his head.

"You..You son of a-" Sakura stopped midsentence and looked into the doorway to see hidan and kakuzu standing there..watching..sakura's face flushed again as it dropped, of course she was attacking him but what they saw..oh god..What they saw was A cute girl half nude and strattleing a sexy S-ranked Criminal.

"We heard screaming..but..now that we know everything is okay..-" Kakuzu was akwardly trying to spit out the words.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Sakura tried to explain

"Yes it is.." Winked itachi as he gripped her ass

"Oi-Oi! What the fuck is this! If I knew you were that easy!..Wait, what the hell is that white shit on the wall!" Asked the foul mouthed hidan.

"Thats not..well..Its ToothPaste!" Replied sakura now feeling completely molested by itachi

Hidan gave sakura a stange look "Your a freak.."

"Yeah she is.." added itachi laughing his ass off on the inside

"Its not what it looks like damn it!" Replied the now freaking out sakura

"If it isn't what it looks then why haven't you gotten up yet?" asked the skeptical kakuzu

Sakura looked down at Itachi's smirking face and clenched onto his cloak. "Get out..Get Out...GET OUT!" yelled sakura as she shoved herself off of itachi and threw them all out.

"But thats my roo-" itachi was cut off by the loud 'Click' of the lock.

Sakura flipped the light switch to see itachi's room, it was of course a mess..The bed was messy-clothes on the floor-toothpaste on the wall. Well it was time to get to work, if she going to make him sleep on the couch the least she can do is clean his room and plus, it would be a cold day in hell before she would free willingly sleep in a messy room.

_*TIME SKIP*_

Sakura stepped back to see her masterpiece Everything was practicly shinning. She looked at the clock and read 1:45 A.M "Well, just enough time to hop in the shower and go to bed!'' she cheered as she practicly skipped into the bathroom. It was a beautiful bathroom, The Black and white tiled floors and walls, The shower Was pretty large but what threw her off was the giant window covered by a curtain.

'**Well, someone is pretty confident..' **said inner

"Seriously" said sakura as she got nude and hopped in the shower "I wonder whats even behind the curtain...oh look! its a garden!" she said excitedly as she started to rinse her hair.**'Is that plant moving!' **asked inner. "Moving?" sakura looked through the window and saw him..it..whatever. and he/it was looking at her with those yellow eyes again.

Sakura's eyes went wide "ITS ZETSU!, thats so cool, how he blends in with the garden!" then sakura remembered..She was naked and he was still 'half' man. She quickly shut the curtain and pretended nohing happened.

After sakura got out of the shower she realized all her clothes were dirty, she went back into the bedroom and started searching for some clean clothes. She found a pair of black boxers with a little uchiha symbol on the side "Thats a little tacky.." said sakura as she slid them on she looked in his closet and saw some shirts there were some mesh shirts and a white button up shirt "Formal wear?" she put that on to she brushed her hair and tied it up so that it would look nice tomarrow. "Ahh, Bedtime!" sakura practicly collapsed onto the bed the sheets were red silk as for the pillows as well, but the comforter was black cotton with one giant 'Akatsuki' symbol on it. it was very nice. Sakura fell asleep instantly.

XOXOXOXOX

Naruto ran, he kept running his second tail starting to emerge. At least five Suna ANBU were chaseing him includeing temari.

"Naruto! Please stop! Yelled temari. But it was to late Naruto already caught sakura's scent. "Shes Close!" Yelled naruto back to them.

But out of no where Kisame and Sasori came from behind the tree. "Naruto..please to see you.." said sasori with a boared look.

"Where sakura!" naruto yelled. The ANBU and temari stopped behind naruto. "Naruto, we should go!" Temari stated with a worried look.

"Why would you do that? Sakura would get sad if you did..you should come with us to see her!" said kisame with a smirk.

"Where is she! I know that she would never join the Akatsuki!" said naruto with fire in his eyes. "Oh but she did, she said "Im tierd of everyone takeing me for granted!" then she took off this.." Kisame held out his hand and inside it was sakura's charm bracelet. "Thats sakura's! I remember when I bought that for her!" yelled naruto. "Oh really? well she gave it to me..she said it would look really cute on samehada's handle. Don't you think so?" said kisame with a 'Shit eating grin' (Thats a term my mom says when she sees my yearbook photo..).

Naruto became enraged, his third tail emerging.

"Subdue Naruto!" temari yelled as 3 ANBU leaped for him with A 'Sleepy shot'. Naruto was Out instantly. The three ANBU picked up naruto and headed back to the Sand village. It was just Temari and two ANBU left with the two Akatsuki.

"Is it true? Did sakura really go with you guys?" Temari asked clentching her fists.

Kisame nodded "She is a real sweetheart you know, But she can be pretty fiesty." Said sasori getting enjoyment from sakura's Ex-Commrades.

"Now SHE is the type of girl I wanna... or shall I say AM going to 'Get with' if you Know what I mean?" said kisame smirking

"How dare you! She is innocent!" Temari yelled, but as soon as she did she regreated it because the two akatsuki members exchanged 'certain looks'.

"Thats why you came isn't it? to get information?" Temari dropped to her knees and hung her head in shame. "How could I-I didn't mean to-"

Kisame started to laugh "Haha, Are kidding? she is a member of the akatsuki not a whore! we were just messing with you, but I have to say thanks to your information im defanatly going to Get in on that first.."

Temari was pissed. "Thats it!" She whipped out her fan and was about to strike until the ANBU held her back "M'lady we have stricked orders to run if we see Akatsuki members, we have already taken to many chances" Temari gritted her teeth "Fine! but one more thing.." she pointed to the akatsuki members "Why did you even come here!"

"Just to get some information.." stated sasori before they both dissappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Those Bastards!" Temari screamed.

XOXOXOX

Sakura woke up and instantly remembered where she was, she was a Akatsuki member now.

"Might as well make the best of it." Sakura sighed as she walked out the door. She walked into the kitchen and didn't see anybody. After a slight sigh of relife she searched the counters for ingreedients to make omelets, She found pepper and hot souce (Actually a recipie my dad tought me so pay attion to how she cooks these and what she adds) After looking around she found the refrigerator she opened it to see a everything she grabbed the eggs, Milk, Ham and sliced cheese.

As she bent over to get the cheese kisame walked in wearing only a pair of boxers simular to the ones she was wearing but bigger and without the uchiha symbol of course. She turned around to see him staring at her.

"Good Morning!" sakura said smileing and holding the gallon of milk.

"I hope you know that your not wearing a bra.." Kisame stated with a smirk

Sakura blushed heavily "why are you looking!"

"Why are you wearing Itachi's clothes without a bra?"

"Damn it! why does everyone think there is something going on between me and itachi!" Sakura Yelled in a whisper

She layed everything on the counter to see if there was anything missing-

-2 eggs

-Milk

-empty Coffie cup

-fork

-hot sause

-pepper

-1 Slice of ham

-1 slice of cheddar cheese

-white shredded cheese

-parsely flakes

First she filled the coffie cup up half way with milk then she Added the 2 eggs and a splash of hot sause. She got out a pan and sprayed 'PAM' spray on it so that the onlet wouldn't stick. while she turned the gas stove on low and sturred the eggs while the pan was heating up. When the eggs started blending up with the milk and everything looked nice and Mixed. she poured it on the pan and watched it cook while she cut the ham and cheese into little pieces. She Sprinkled the ham on the undercooked Egg pancake and did the same with cheese. After a few flips and everything looked cooked she folded it in half and added some shredded white cheese (thats what I call it) on top along with parsely flakes.

She turned around and handed it to kisame "Here, you look thin" said sakura with a laugh.

Kisame happily took the plate "well, thank you!" He sat down at the circular table and started to eat "Well, I have to say! your quiet the cook i'll give you a 10 on taste."

"Thank you" Said sakura starting to cook another omelet.

"I smell food...food...foo- Oh hello sakura-un!" said Deidara as he was acting like a zombie as he walked into the kitchen, His Scooby-Doo padjama pants lazily swaying as he walked. He was also not wearing a shirt.

**'Does any of these men wear shirts! Im not compaining at all its just...Im dyeing in here from lack of men since you dn't get me any action!' **Said inner

"Hello deidara! would you like a omelete as well?" asked sakura politely.

"Umm, sure yeah!" said deidara enthuisaticly

Sakura layed a plate in front of deidara. She turned around to make herself one but instead she accedentally bumped into itachi. "Can I have one?" asked itachi

"No.." said sakura flatly

"Why not?" asked itachi with a blank look.

"I will make you the best omlete ever if you tell hidan and kakuzu what really happend." said sakura pushing itachi to the side and continueing to make omletes.

Konan and Pein walked in together and sat down. "Can we have one?" Konan asked while resting her head on pein's shoulder. "Why of course!" said sakura as she stirred the eggs. "Please?" Asked itachi in a polite voice. "No peek" said sakura still giving him the cold shoulder. In walked Tobi "GoodMorning Everyone!" "Good morning tobi.." said everyone in unison. "sakura-chan! are you ok?" asked tobi. "Yeah why would you ask?".

"Because I heard a girl screaming last night.." replied tobi

"THATS NO-" sakura was cut off by konan

"Sorry that was us.." Konan calmy said.

"Oh Speaking of that, sakura needs to go through initiation.." said pein abruptly

"How did 'that' remind you of my initiation?" asked sakura worriedly.

"Don't worry, he's just wierd. your iniation isn't at all perverted.." stated sasori

"Oh yeah, how did the mission go last night?" asked sakura as she sat down with her omelete. "It was successful, of course." sasori continued. "Well, thats good..So what will my initiation be?" asked sakura looking at konan and pein sucking face but instantly stopping as soon as they noticed sakura watching. "All you have to do is prove that you can kill people without a reason."

"She should go with the zombie brothers!" stated kisame strangely excited.

"That sounds like a good idea, she can help kakuzu get a bounty." exclaimed itachi

"Why do you call them the zombie brothers?" sakura asked

"Oh trust me, you'll find out, yeah!" said deidara swallowing the last bite of his omelete.

"You'll leave as soon as hidan and kakuzu are ready, understood?" asked pein

"Yes Leader-Sama" she looked to konan "Umm, Konan..can I barrow some 'esecities?'"

"Oh, haha sure." konan and sakura walked to the room next to the back one. "Here, this will be your room for now on..me and pein sleep together in the same room so i don't really come in here anymore.." konan explained as she walked out.

Sakura looked in the drawers there was everything she needed bra's, panties, shirts..she looked in the closet to see an akatsuki cloak. She dug through the drawers until she found a black tank top, White jean shorts and black Stirrup leggings to go undernieth the shorts and to top it off she put on her akatsuki cloak she left it unzipped of course!. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. She was ready to go. SHe walked into the hall and saw hidan and kakuzu waiting by the front door.

"Ready to go?" asked kakuzu

"yep!" said sakura as she reached for the door knob.

"Oi-Oi You look sexy as fuck in that outfit" stated hidan as they all walked out the door and started heading twords Suna for kakuzu's bounty on foot.

XOXOXOXOX

"Alright, im going to send you back to the leaf but on one condition" Gaara held up one finger "My ANBU escort you hometo make sure naruto doesn't get stupied!"

"-er'' added sai.

Naruto gave Sai a deep look and walked out. Sai and Naruto were headed back to the leaf at full speed with Suna ANBU behind them on the tree tops. They were traveling for about 6 hours until they senced dark chakra. They looked down and saw something none of them were expecting to see. It was sakura but she was walking in front of two men, naruto and sai reconized the tall, dark skinned man but the other one with the three bladed syfe thats where the chakra was coming from.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed naruto as he leaped down from the tree and in front of the akatsuki members.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura smiled but it soon turned into a frown. "What do you want!" she said in a dull tone.

"S-Sakura, Please tell me it isn't true! You joined the Akatsuki? But-But why!" naruto asked with tears running down his cheeks.

XOXOXOOXOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

**Lets play a game: If you read this story I want you to review and write the word 'Review' **

XOXOXOXX

"I did it because.." Sakura paused and looked up at Sai. Sai nodded slightly

"I did it because I wanted to, Dobe." Said sakura with a board look on her face, much like the one sasori wears.

Hidan looked at sakura with uttar shock. "Well, if thats true then you won't mind killing them for your initiation" hidan said with a smug look on his face. Sakura sighed "Fine.."

Sakura slowly brushed past naruto and leaped up into the trees, Sai quickly turned around to see sakura behind him already fighting two ANBU at the same time. There was one with a mask that had a crack in the eye and the other's mask was just uttarly descusting, It had blotches and was painted at two diffrent times-obivous because it was two diffrent shades of tan.

The Anbu with the eye slit came for sakura with a katana, But was easily deflected with sakura's Metal forearm Covers, She took the moment to pump chakra into her fists and aim for the ANBU's Face, Uttarlly smashing his mask into several pieces, while the ANBU was in shock she took the moment to grab him by the hair and pull him into a headlock and slight his throat with a kuni, Blood flew everyware and a little splatter fell onto naruto's face.

"This..This isn't you, SAKURA! THIS ISN"T YOU!" naruto started yelling while sakura was ready to pounce onto the next ANBU. But she changed her mind and looked at naruto forgetting she was in battle.

'What am i doing? Naruto is right..This isn't me..' Sakura thought.

Instantly sakura felt a slight pain in her side, She looked down to see the Ugly ANBU sticking her with a kuni.

'This..This is for naruto..' she continued to think.

She Cringed as the ANBU twisted the kuni in her side

**'WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE FOR HIM! WE ARE DOING THIS SO THAT WE CAN DIE WITH HIM!' **inner scolded her.

With those words of wisdom she looked down at the ANBU with a grin "You..You ruined my shirt.." Sakura said in a growl. The ANBU Jumped back. the kuni still in sakura's side, She pulled it out with one good swipe. The blood splattered on the trees to the side..sakura was grining.

"Lets see..my shirt, plus inguries and seriously pissing me off...You are going to die very slowly.." sakura said with some humor in her voice. 'Am i really becomeing such a monster?' she asked herself.

'Does it really matter?'

Hidan watched sakura pull the kuni from her side with such ease. Hidan nudged kakuzu "Oi-Are you seeing this?"

"Seeing what? a little pink haired kunochi turn into a murderous being right before our eyes? No I don't see a thing.." Kakuzu replied sarcasticly.

"No seriously..I think im in love!" Hidan said rather loud, not load enough to get sakura's attion but loud enough to get naruto's..

"What did you say!" Naruto asked abruptly.

Sakura finished off the last ANBU and dropped to her feet next to naruto.

"Naruto..Shut up.." With those last words sakura punched naruto in the gut, sending him flying into the forest and leaveing him knocked out.

Sakura stuck a finger in her ear. "God, People are so annoying..Doesn't anyone belive in the beauty of silence anymore?"

"I agree completely.." kakuzu replied,

kakuzu whispered into hidan's ear. "Hidan, I think for once in my long life i have to agree with you.."

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Hidan asked rather annoyed.

"Hellooo? Kakuzu!" Sakura was running from the other side of the field waving down kakuzu. "Hey! what does your bounty look like?" sakura yelled to them.

"He looks like this.." kakuzu took a piece of paper from his coat and showed it to sakura. "His name is Kasca Embrey..Also known as ' Keeper'? What does 'keeper' mean?" sakura asked really confused. "He's a Fucking Pimp!" Hidan said really loud. "Well..We might want to get out of here before they wake up.." Sakura said with a laugh. While completely forgetting about Sai.

_*IN BACKSTREETS OF SAND VILLAGE*_

"Ok we will have to go **in-cog-neto **because there probably looking for us.." Sakura said. After everyone exchanged nods they all Made discuzes useing a juistu (forgot whats its called) Sakura had Long blonde hair that came to about her shoulder bones, a red tank top and a pair of Blue jean shorts. Hidan had silver long hair tied up in a low pony tail, and a pair of blue jean pants (still no Shirt). Kakuzu just simply took off his cloak and put on a black hoodie.

"Sakura..Fuck me.." Said hidan out of nowhere.

"Hell no.." Sakura didn't look back to awnser him with a flat tone.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Asked Kakuzu interupting the idiot(s).

"Oi-Oi! we should sell the bitch!" Hidan shouted

"What!" Sakura asked a little puzzled.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back.." Said kakuzu always trying to make a buck and side with Sakura.

"Ugh..Fine, but im not doing anything 'Imoral' with him...GOT IT!" Sakura said with a deadly tone.

"That is fine..But Hidan should dress up as a woman two so that we can get in quicker just in case he doesn't like sakura." Said kakuzu pointing at hidan

"Haha! Beach!" laughed sakura

"Haha, Fine Motherfuckers! but don't get mad when i look 10x hotter than you Slut.." He said with that 'I know it all' voice he always has.

Hidan Had a Silver girly pony tail, a black tube top and white jean shorts. "Ha! Told ya cunt!"

A few moments later a thin woman came from behind a corner, she was thin, had a red lace dress on and was sucking on a ciggarette like it was air. "Are you here to see Keeper?" she asked in a scratchy voice. Kakuzu nodded and they followed the woman into a building, They passed many rooms without doors and when you looked in you could see men and wemon 'Wrestleing'. **'Is this what some wemon actually do?' **asked inner. Sakura got a cold chill; Kakuzu gently laid his hand on sakura's shoulder.

"Are you scared?"

Sakura nodded and looked up at him.

"Well, you don't need to be.." Said kakuzu with a wink

"thanks.." sakura replied, keeping her eyes on the woman ahead.

They came to the last door and the woman knocked. The door swang open and The man Came out was indeed Kasca Sakura could tell by the shaggy brown hair and double chin. "Didn't I say NOT TO DISTURBE ME!" He yelled at the woman as he lifted his hand to smack her. Sakura leaned forward wanting to stop him, but kakuzu tightend his grip on her shoulder and shook his head, Sakura saw this. So she contained herself.

"...I have some presents for you.." Kakuzu said as he pushed sakura and hidan forward. Sakura blushed heavily and hidan rubbed the back of his/her head.

"Interesting..please come in." Said Kasca as he gestured them all in.

"So, Tell me about the blonde." Said Kaska with a wink at sakura.

"Her name is sakura, she is of age..Not like that is even important..Still a Virgin..I hope.." said kakuzu as he let go of her shoulder.

"And the Other one?"

"She's been used, a little bit of a freak, her name is-" Kakuzu was interupted

"I'll give you $740 for the virgin." Said kasca writing out a check.

Kakuzu was iritated because he was interupted "I want cash.."

Kasca sighed heavily "Fine.."

"And what about the other?" asked kakuzu

"$364..Thats it."

Sakura Stuck her tounge out at hidan. Kasca handed kakuzu the cash and sent him on his way. "Alright, I want Sakura to stay here...with me...And the silver haired one, Just get some buissness.."

Hidan left and it was just sakura and Kasca, Kasca Slowly approached sakura and slid her strap off her shoulder. "You know, I've never paid so much for a whore.."

XOXOXOXOX

Naruto slowly awoke to sai Nudgeing him with his foot.

"Wake up! we have to back to the sand to warm them." said sai.

"S-Sakura?"

"No Dickless, its me Sai."

Sai Helped naruto up and they grabbed the bodies and went back to the leaf.

_*time skip*_

"Gaara, Im sorry..I-I couldn't help." said naruto as he and Gaara walked down the street.

"Don't blame yourself Naruto..Just be thankful that you got out in time to warn us that the akatsuki are in suna." Gaara caught notice and nudged naruto.

He pointed at a silver haired prostotute. "See naruto? when I became kazekage I wanted to change things, i wanted to get young girls off the street..But you see there are somethings that I can't change..like sakura-you couldn't stop her from joining the akatsuki, just like how you couldn't stop sasuke from joining orochimaru..it just unavoidable."

"Oi, You guys gonna Fucking stand there all day!" Hidan yelled out to gaara and naruto

"Wait.." Naruto thought bck to where her heard that before "Thats..you are...WHERES SAKURA!" Naruto screamed as he leaped for hidan.

Kakuzu Flash stepped in front of naruto and grabbed him by the hair and threw him at gaara, Gaara quickly caught him with his sand.

"Hidan, your lucky were done here, or else i would kill you..." Hidan released the jutsu and sakura came from behind the corner holding Kasca's head.

"Hidan, are you acting or are you natrally stupied?" asked sakura as she took off her cloak and wrapped kasca's head up in it. "Did you have to cut off his head?" hidan asked.

"The bastard tried to cop a feel.." Sakura sneered.

"Oi BItch, your friends are here.."

"Yeah, i know...I could hear naruto's bitching from eastside.."

"Sakura...Kakashi will be here soon." Said gaara helping naruto up.

"And? So what! I'll just leave!" Said sakura not even looking at Gaara.

"Thats just it...He said to fight you until he gets here, I have ANBU surrounding the village."

"You son of a bitch..." Sakura Hissed.

XOXOXOXO

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, But I do own Kasca...He is my Bitch who brings me cookies.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto..**But i did just die a little on the inside**.

XOXOXXOXOXO

Gaara Slowly got to his feet and looked at sakura with a irritated look in his eye As Kakuzu and hidan took kasca's head and leaped to a high building.

"Sakura, I don't think you understand the position your in.." Gaara said approaching Sakura

"NO! I don't think you understand!" Sakura spat as she was pumping chakra into her fists. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at sakura from a distance, Her short pink hair flowing in the slight breeze, Her green eyes were practicly screaming the word 'Confusion'.

**'If we go back to The leaf then the akatsuki will kill naruto and us!' **Pleaded inner.

'I know..' Thought sakura. 'But if I stay then everyone will be ok!'

Sakura punched the ground sending a wave of rocky sand at Gaara, He quickly Put up his ultimate shield by creating a dome over himself and Naruto. Sakura took this chance to escape but she was to late, Sakura was slammed into the hot sandy ground, She looked up and saw no other than kakashi, "Damn.." Sakura Muttered.

"Sakura, Why?" Kakashi asked still pinning Sakura to the ground. Sakura looked up and gave him a Gaze filled with saddness.

"Talk to Sai.." Sakura whispered. Kakuzu kicked kakashi off of sakura and into a building, Hookers ran out like cocroaches at the sight of light. Hidan held out a hand to help sakura up, She kindly took the gresture an as soon as she was up they dissapeared into a puff of smoke.

They Hopped tree to tree, Sakura wipped the blood from her lip "Damn.."

"Are you alright?" Kakuzu asked

"Yeah, just a good rest will do the trick." said sakura with a thumbs up, much like the one Gai and lee does.

"Thats not what i meant, Sakura was that look in your eyes when you saw the copy ninja, Kakashi-"

"How dare you! I have been out of my village for about a week! You expect me to forget my whole life within that amount of time!" Sakura was far from happy at that comment.

"Oi, I did!" Hidan blurted

"Shut the fuck up hidan! You slaughtered your village! there is a diffrence!" Sakura spat. The rest of the trip to waterfall was silent.

It was Night time by the time they reached the bounty office, Sakura sat down and leaned her head against the Large concreate building and shut her eyes to fall asleep.

"Keep your eyes on her while I go in." Kakuzu ordered

Hidan wanted to start argueing, But whats better than keeping a 'close eye' on a beautiful young girl, Expecially when she is almost uncontious.

"What the fuck about her cloak? Shes Gonna fuckin' kill over by sickness!" Hidan Argued

Kakuzu looked at sakura's cloak, It was drenched in dry blood because of Kasca's head. Kakuzu pointed at Hidan "If she says shes cold, then let her wear yours.."

"Oi, Fuck that! Then i'll get cold!" Blurted hidan in his usual Cocky tone

"Well, Then i guess she'll freeze" Said Kakuzu. He may think he loves her, but inside he was still greedy.

"You are seriously a greedy motherFucker! do you know this?" Asked hidan sitting on the stone steps.

_*Time skip*_

Kakuzu walked out with a silver suit case, and looked over to hidan and sakura. they were both sleeping, Hidan was sitting straight up against the wall and sakura's head was leaning on his shoulder. They both were huddled under Hidan's Akatsuki Cloak. This sight made kakuzu Slightly Angry but he didn't show it. He walked over to hidan and picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

Hidan's eyes flickered open what kakuzu nudged him with his foot. "Oi, WHERE THE FUCK IS-" Hidan looked up and saw sakura's little body drooped over kakuzu's.

"Oi! Let me fucking hold her!" Ordered Hidan.

Kakuzu grabbed hidan's shoulder and turned him around so where he was faceing the road. "Watch.." Kakuzu Picked sakura off his shoulder and on Hidan's back, Sakura unconciously wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck and her legs around his waist, hidan blushed slightly.

"How the hell did you know that!" asked hidan impressed.

"Trust me, When you live as long as I do..You learn a few tricks." Replied kakuzu qwite proud of himself.

They continued to walk twords the village hidden in the rain, so they had to cut through the village hidden in the grass, Literly...Hidan and kakuzu were almost out of waterfall, but hidan just had to make a few sacrafices..or shall we say alot..

Sakura, Hidan and kakuzu were in grass finally, Sakura looked ruffed up from helping hidan from getting his head cut off for the third time, *note to self: Do not fuck with waterfall ANBU unless your in a squad of three in the akatsuki.*

Sakura was so tierd "Damn, Hey guys im going to take a nap.." Sakura stated as she leaned back against a tree. Kakuzu nodded and Hidan rolled his eyes.

There was a russle in the bushes and hidan turned to look as whisping around his syfe "Come on out Fucker!"

XOXOXXOOXOX

"Sai, as hokage I DEMAND you tell me the truth! Now WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!" Tsunade demanded.

"I am not allowed to say..." Sai Repeted, Tied down to a chair Being intarrigated by tsunade and kakashi, "Why can't You!"

"I promised.."

"Sakura told Me to talk to you!'' Kakashi Said skimming through a old magizine that he found in the waiting room. "Lier.." Sai said, not being able to look at them in the eye. "If you don't speak, then I will be forced to take drastic measures!'' Tsunade said in a ferm tone. "If that is how it must be.." With those last words Ibiki walked in and tsunade and kakashi walked out. "Sakura, what is going on!" Tsunade whispered.

XOXOXXOX

_**Sorry its so short: I WOULD HURRY UP AND GET TO THE SEX SCENE IF YOU GUYS WOULD AWENSER MY QUESTION! **_

Chapter 2: **PS: Who should sakura 'Sleep' with first?**


	6. Author is pissed!

Alright! I Won't update anymore until I have some names!

Hidan:

Zetsu:

Sasori:

Kakuzu:

Deidara:

Tobi:

Itachi:

Ok pick your favrite- The winner gets to sleep with sakura and pop her cherry!


	7. The Polls are in!

Ok! Finally im fellin the FUCKIN LOVE!

Kisame: 0

Kakuzu: 0

Hidan: 2 (Himeko Koneko, shark-demon-luv,)

Sasori: 1,000,000 (ObitoU.4evrYoung)

((**Its funny Because I cosplay as Sasori and kakuzu**))

Itachi: 1 ( I chose him Thank you XP)

Deidara: 0

Tobi: 0 (Aww, poor Tobi..)

Zetsu: 0


	8. The polls are closed!

Ok polls are closed!

Kisame: 0

Kakuzu: 0

Hidan: 3 (Himeko Koneko, shark-demon-luv,sasusakurocks321)

Sasori: 1,000,000 (ObitoU.4evrYoung)

((**Its funny Because I cosplay as Sasori and kakuzu**))

Itachi: 2 (uchiha miyo , And I chose him Thank you XP)

Deidara: 0

Tobi: 0 (Aww, poor Tobi..)

Zetsu: 0


	9. Chapter 6

Ok- Im sorry for flippin, but its saturday!

Oh! I know who sakura is gonna sleep with..But I don't know how She should come about it w

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto QwQ

XOXOXOXOXOX

"I hope you don't mind..But someone asked if they could help, And due to the fact that his sister is my fiancee I didn't really have a choice." Said Ibiki and he aligned his Syrenges. The door slowly opened and a beam of light came into the dark room.

"Kiba.." Said sai with a calm tone

"Sai.." Kiba said copying sai's tone.

Ibiki handed kiba a pair of pliers. "I'll give you 45 minutes alone..Then Im going to have to do my job." Kiba nodded and Ibiki left. After the door shut kiba locked it and approached sai, "What happened to sakura?" Kiba asked as he laid down the pliers. "I can't tell you.." Sai replied. "I don't think you realize who your hurting..Just tell me Damn it!" Kiba's voice got sterner. Sai thought to himself.

' If i tell Kiba, then he'll tell naruto..I can't let that happen! But maybe if i talk to the hokage herself!'

"I wish to speak to the hokage.." Sai blurted. Kiba stepped out of the room and into the office where Ibiki was "Ibiki..He wishes to speak to the Hokage." Ibiki nodded and went to the hokage's office after a light knock he entered the Room with a Strict "Enter.."

"Ma'am, Sai wishes to speak to you..in private." Tsunade's eyes widened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Sakura, and Hidan were inside ordering something to eat in a small resturant while kakuzu went on another bounty that 'He didn't need any help with'.

"Hello, What can I help you with?" Asked The Waitress-She was about 35 and was abiously a smoker by the lines on her lips..But other than that She seemed pretty normal..Black hair wrapped in a bun and she was wearing a white apron. She seemed pretty thrown off by there Akatsuki cloaks.

"Yeah- I want some Fuckin Sushi with Crab! With a shit load of wasabi!" Replied Hidan

Small children and adults started looking at hidan. "Umm, Sir this is a family resurant..If you don't loosen the language then im going to ask you to lea-"

Sakura interupted the woman. "I want some Spicy Curry, And with extra Patatoes.." The waitress was shaking. "And if you alert Any other Ninja's that we are here then we will be forced to kill you all.." Said sakura with a sweet smile. "Fuck yeah! And we will start with that little bastard!" Hidan pointed to a little boy who kept stareing at them. The waitress Hurried into the kitchen.

Sakura didn't want to admit it but she Found Hidan very attractive. He liked the way his Hair was slicked back and How he carried his syfe around, Like a Kid with a new toy. "Oi! Sakura, whatcha lookin at!"

Sakura Blushed and looked away, "Oh nothing..I was just wondering if we should get something for Kakuzu.."

"I was just wondering..You know since were alone, Why does Kisame call you the Zombie Brothers?" Sakura asked, As she looked deeply into hidan's Beautiful Purple eyes.

Hidan Kinda Blushed "Well-" Hidan had a bad habit of talking with his hands so when he went to awnser he accedently knocked over sakura's tea onto her akatsuki robe. "Ah Fuck!"

Sakura laughed "Haha, Its ok Hidan! I can just take off my robe - Just be happy It didn't get on my shirt.." Instantly Hidan remembered the ANBU that ruined sakura's Last shirt. Sakura looked out the window and caught a glimpse of Something Shining In her perefeal Vision.

"That Bitch.."Sakura Grimised

"What the fuck is it!"

"There ar-" Sakura's Eyes widend as a Kuni Logged into hidan's head. "Hi-Hidan!" Sakura shutterd As hidan's head hit the table. Three Ninja walked into the resturant "Strange..Your wife said there were two Akatsuki" "She did." Said one ninja as he looked around and failed to noticed Sakura who was sitting on a Akatsuki Cloak.

The one ninja laid a hand on her shoulder "Miss, Are you alright?" Sakura didn't awnser. Sakura reached forward her eyes were getting watery, She was crying "Hidan? You-You killed Hidan..." Sakura grimised as she grasped the kuni logged in hidan's head. As she leaned forward the ninjas noticed she had her headband tied around her waist. "Men..She is a ninja!" the ninjas backed up. Sakura pulled out the kuni and Jumped behind hidan's Body. "Damn...If it was anyplace else i might have been able to heal him!" The ninja looked at sakura's headband and saw there was a Slash in it. "Sir she is an Akatsuki member!"

"Yes I see that.."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO


	10. DamnIm so sorry!

Ok we all know how i update EVERY FUCKIN SATURDAY!

well due to the polls and shit, the last chapter was kinda (really) short..so imma have to do better! Im sorry but i MIGHT not update this saturday like i promised w

But i will make it up to you! Next chapter will have a Sex scene with.. ~drum roll~

"WAIT AND SEE!"

But dont tell anyone! Its supposd to be a surprise!


	11. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

_After reading__** the next **__chapter I want to remind all of you that yes..I AM A VIRGIN! i've never made out with a guy and/or girl EVER! so if the sex scene __sucks!__ then do not blame me..Blame my "virginess"_

_This chapter goes out to my number 1 fan! __**LoveLoveFruit**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Whats wrong? You don't want to play?" Sakura giggled seductively as she bashed a salt shaker over one of the ninja's head, Rendering him uncontious.

"Oi! What the fuck happened!" Hidan whined

"H-hidan!" Sakura's eyes lit up "Your alive!" Sakura hopped over a table and Glomped hidan. "I thought you were dead!" Sakura cried 'Happy tears' as she snuggled her face into hidan's chest. Hidan Started to blush heavly "Oi! Keep your fucking eyes on the battle!" Hidan Scolded Sakura as he pushed her aside as one of the ninjas went to throw a kuni. Hidan easily deflected it with his syfe. As Sakura did a few hand signs "Alright! its time to finish this!" Sakura Stated as she slammed her elbow into one of th ninja's faces, causeing his head to explode right into the 'Curious' Boy's face.

"Holy Shit! Sakura! what the fuck was that!"

"What was what!" Sakura asked as she Slashed another ninja in the back of the head.

"Well, Now were going to have to explain this to Leader!"

"Soo..." sakura questioned while rocking heel to toe on her feet, Much like a child.

"I can just hear the bastard already!" Hidan complained

"I leave you two alone- For one damn hour, And there is brain and guts everywhere?" Kakuzu Stated rather calmly as he walked in with a silver suitcase.

"No..No guts yet.." Complained hidan as soon as he gutted one of the ninja right down the torso; Letting The Stinking heap spill out onto the floor. "Ok-Correction..Now there is guts..." Kakuzu continued

"Kakuzu!" Sakura cheered as she ran up to give him a bone crushing hug. "Sakura Wait-" He was cut off by sakura's grasp. Sakura felt kakuzu's hand grab her arm. He pulled her off him and bent down to her level "Who are you? tobi?" With this comment sakura flared up. "How Fucking Dare you! First you assholes take me from my family and friends! then you reject my Friendship!" Sakura had her finger in kakuzu's face. Hidan whistled from a distance "Low Blow, A Very low blow.." Hidan smirked.

With this comment kakuzu grabbed sakura's wrist and pulled her close to him, Her back was against his chest; her arms accross her chest as Tears started running down sakura's face. "Let Me go!" Sakura cried as she sqwirmed. But Kakuzu held tight, Makeing sure her kicks would not prevail. "Don't forget why you came with us!" Kakuzu growled "Wasn't it for your little kyuubi friend?" Sakura's knees gave out as she started to cry harder. "Lemme Guess, you only agreed to come with us- so that the little fox demon could have more time to get stronger?" Kakuzu Mocked her. "Laugh all you want..I don't care anymore."

XOXOXOXXOXOXX

Tsunade dropped her head in shame, After hearing the truth to why sakura actually left. "I-I Should have known.." Tsunade Teared up. "I want my Shikamaru in my office NOW!" Tsunade ordered. "Im sorry ma'am shikamaru is in The grass village along with choji and Naruto." Grimised kakashi after hearing what had happend.

"Damn!" tsunade yelled as she kicked over her desk. "Alright! bring me Guy and Lee!"

_*Time Skip*_

"Your mission is to go find shikamaru and the half of team 10 and inform them that there mission is over! and to come home ASAP!"

XOXOXOXOXXO

"God Damnit! I said let me go you Rag doll!" Sakura Cried.

"You heard the girl...Now let her go.." Came a very lazy voice. Sakura looked over to see none other than Shikamaru.

"Shika-" Sakura's words were cut off by kakuzu's hand, being used as a muzzle. "Damn, Look at what you did to our dummies.." Shikamaru snapped his fingers and all the blood and bodies dissapeared into smoke. "Looks like Naruto was right, I don't know how..But he knew you didn't go with the akatsuki freewillingly"

'Naruto?' Sakura thought. Kakuzu let go of sakura's mouth just as naruto walked in, he was Obiovusly crying and being Followed by Choji "We heard everything." Choji explained as he pulled out a recorder and handed it to naruto. "We planted it on the clones.." Shikimaru smirked. "So now that we have all the evidence we need, Sakura can return home a innocent girl."

".." Hidan twitched as he flashed by sakura and kakuzu and straight for shikamaru and the others. "NO!" Sakura screamed. Kakuzu knocked sakura out by a quick pressure point; and Flashed out of the building into the forest. "Damn, I wonder what leader is going to do.." Kakuzu asked himself "Nothing Because she is comeing home with us!" Naruto cried as he punched kakuzu in the face droping sakura and sending him back 30 feet through the trees, Naruto picked up sakura and held her bridal style and was on his way back to the group until a Lage plant like figure emerged from the tree. "Were do you think Your takeing our medic?" "**Stupied child! Maybe if you hand over the girl we won't eat you!" **The plant man said with a slight growl. "Two Voices?" Naruto Stuttard.

"N-Naruto, Let me go..He'll kill you if you don't." Sakura Said with sadness in her voice.

"Sakura! What are you saying!" Naruto argued as she gently put her down.

"You remember what happend last time-Don't you naruto?" Sakura Placed a comforting hand on naruto's cheek. "I'll be ok- What I need you to do, Is forget about me..Move on, Get stronger! So that someday..You can come and get me." sakura's eyes started to water as she took her hand off naruto's cheek and gave him a hug.

"Sakura! Wait! You don't have to do this!" Naruto pleaded

"I know I don't _have_ to, I _need_ to.." And with those words sakura got up and walked twords zetsu, Who was holding out a awaiting hand. "**How long can you hold your breath?**" Asked the dark half of zetsu.

"Uh, About a minute and a half..why?" Asked sakura rather confused and sad that she had to leave her friend.

"Oh and naruto?" Sakura had a bright smile on her face, as she pulled out the recorder. "Im sorry.." Were her only words as she smashed it in her fists. "I can't have Tsunade and the others worrying about me.."

Zetsu wrapped his arms around sakura as they started to sink into the ground. "SAKURA!" Was the only thing naruto was able to shout out before sakura dissapeared undernieth the earth.

XOXXOOXXOX

**BOOM! NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE KICK ASS!**

**Oh and im thinking about Having some deidara and sasori action! what do ya think?\**

**please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Its thursday already..Damn...Alright i'll have to make this worth it! oh and remember my note from the last chapter...so yeah..

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Sakura could only feel the cold soft dirt eveloping her body as she Merged underground, The surpriseingly Warm and gentle hands of the plant man. Hr eyes were closed, Probably fearing that she may get dirt in them. But when she closed her eyes..all she could see naruto's face, The sadness in his eyes.

The moving stoped, and sakura could breath again; "Are we here?" Sakura asked; "_Almost.." _"**Were hungry..So unless you want to become 'Plant Feed' as kisame calls it, Then I advise you to Shut The fuck up!" **The dark half of zetsu awnsered. Sakura just followed zetsu, The silence was unbearable.

"So, Whats your story?" Sakura asked nervously

"_What does it matter?" _Asked the good Zetsu

"Well, we are comrades..I should at least get to know you." Sakura started warming up

**"Shut up, We both know that the only reason your asking is because the flytrap eh?" **

Sakura remained silent.

"_**All were going to say is, Orochimaru.." **_Said both zetsu's in unison.

Sakura instantly understood; She knew of orochimaru's Experimental 'Habits'.

They continued walking in silence until they came to a small resturant "Oh dear god, Not again.."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"SAKURA!" was the only thing naruto could say until sakura's head dissappeared under ground. He ran to the spot sakura was and started digging franticly. Finally about two minutes later Shikamaru and Choji spotted naruto being hisarical.

"Naruto! Let her go!" Shikamaru yelled from afar. "Its alright..We have what we need.." Shikamaru grinned as he held up the tape.

"Is that?"

"Yep..You see we gave you the tape because i knew that sakura would take it and destroy it so she doesn't get in trouble with the akatsuki and so the leaf doesn't come looking for her...so before Choji gave you the tape I had him swiftly take the tape out before hand." Shikamaru explained as easily as possable.

"So why did you even reveal you had a recorder?" Choji asked between a handfull of chips.

"Simple: I was infering that we should never be underestimated.." Shikamaru sighed "Now come on naruto! She is doing this for you so lets not let her sacrifice go in vein!.."

Naruto huffed "Alright.." as they Headed back to the leaf.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura walked through the door of the base to be met by Tobi. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Yelled tobi as he glomped Sakura. "Haha, Hi tobi..how was your day?"

"Tobi had a great day, Because tobi is a good boy!"

"Haha, I know- I know.." sakura sighed as she got up.

"So, Sakura remember how you said you would play that game!"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have a really great game to play!"

"What game is that?"

"HOUSE!"

"House?"

"Yeah!" Tobi grabbed sakura's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. And there stood Itachi eating a popcicle. Tobi ran to Itachi and smacked it out of his hand. "You Mothe-" Itachi was cutt off "Itachi pomised to play with me to!" Tobi gleed "Fuck my life, not this again.." Itachi Grimised as he FacePalmed. "Ok! now Sakura will be the mommy and Itachi will be the daddy!" Tobi Pronounced as he grabbed sakura and itachi's hand and put them together. "Uhh, Toni this isn't-" Sakura was cutt off.

"What did you call him?" Itachi asked really confused

"Oh shit, Tobi im sorry! I've just been through alot today!"

"How could you call our beloved son A gay ass cereal mascot!" Itachi asked while patting tobi's head.

"Our son?" Sakura was starting to qustion Itachi's Sanity. "Well, It looks like mommy and daddy need to have a little disscussion!" Itachi Grinned and he picked sakura up and through her over his shoulder and started walking twords the his room, He dropped her on the bed and locked the door with a loud 'Click!'

"Wait! Itachi I can't..Kiba.." Sakura reached for the door because she couldn't find herself to deny Itachi or In a way 'Cheat' on Kiba.

"Sakura Wait!" He placed his Hands on her hips, and gently pulled her close to him. He slowly started to caress her back and whispered in her ear "I want to show you The true power of the Uchiha's" Sakura placed her hands on his chest and looked into his deep red eyes "Show me.." she whispered in his ear as He drew Sakura closer and started to kiss her. He could feel how tender her lips were. He senced that sakura felt heat blossoming deep within the core of her feminity as Itachi's lips slanted firmly over hers again-His hot tounge invaded the moist recess of her mouth and she moaned in pleasure...And he did the same for her: His tounge licked her lips and pushed his tounge between them, their tounges Meeting there, She gently brushed his tone muscles and wrapped her arms around him. Hugging her,as he adjoined them. Feeling the warmth of there bodies together.

Itachi looked down at her- He was weary because He knew she was a virgin 'What would the guys say?' he asked himself. 'Who the cares!' He replied as he Joined her on the bed. She almost collapsed from sheer enjoyment as he yanked the neckline of her shirt off and threw it aside to bare her firm round breasts. Itachi cupped one of her breasts and brought it to his lips. He suck on her nipples greedingly makeing them hot and swollen. He sent her into a state of ecstacy as he Tugged her pants off. He sat her up on his lap, and held her by the legs. He slowly pushed his manhood inside her- she let out a small squeal so He paused until the pain subsided. With a slight nod he continued to thrust in and out of her. Her tight lips wrapping around his cock as he ventured deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her walls were becomeing tighter and tighter, Itachi knew she was about to cum. He pressured himself to hold back but he couldn't. he moaned as they cummed together. He nearly collapsed onto sakura as he wrapped his arms around her and She snuggled herself into Itachi's chest as she fell asleep.

_*Time skip to morning*_

"Im going to clean myself up.." Sakura whispered as she slightly wobbled getting up to go into the bathroom. Itachi opened his eyes and layed on his back faceing the cealing-"Im not done with you yet!" He Smirked as he chased her into the bathroom. "Ekk!" Sakura squeald as she slid into the bathroom. He walked in and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her forehead. "Didn't have enough of me?" she giggled as she latched onto him. He picked her up bridal style into the shower "Best I ever had.." he smirked. He Gently rubbed her back with the bar of soap as he stimulated her breast. Sakura Let out a small gasp.

She grabbed the soap and started to wash his chest-Itachi layed his head back against the wall as the combination of her touch and the water sent vibes throughout his body, he pushed her back against the wall and started to Lick her Womanhood. "Uh, I-Itachi!" Sakura moaned as she closed her eyes. Sakura collapsed into Itachi's firm grasp so He carried her onto the bed and layed her back and laid next to her as he pulled the covers over themselves.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I don't know why..But I just have a horrible Feelig in my gut right now.." Tsunade said sliggishly as she poured another glass of Sake. "Alright Tsunade..I think its time you quit, Haha!" Laughed jiraiya.

XOXOXOXOXXOOX

**Awesome right..well, i kept my promise now you keep yours and review! so that theres more "Sexy Sex" in the future!**


	13. Grounded

Well bad news...I can't update saturday cuz im grounded from the computer, Buti will make it up to you!

P.S- if you wondering how im on the computer now, Thats cuz im at school and i WOULD write my fanfictions here but..Thats Really wierd...


	14. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

F.Y.I, I do NOT have a plot for this..Im just writeing as I go by..Soo..yeah... and all that jazz XP

*With the akatsuki*

It was early in the morning when sakura woke up and got dressed, She put her hair in a bun and threw on a yellow turtle neck and a pair of simple black skinny jeans and her fav pair of black converse. She looked over her shoulder to see itachi now awake he was pulling on a pair of gray ones. "You look like a sexy bumble bee I hope you know.." Itachi exclaimed as he wraped his arms around sakura's waist, Sakura giggled as she pushed away and walked out into the hall holding itachi's hand. "I heard you two going at it last night, Yeah." Deidara claimed as he walked out of his room, This time wearing actual clothes! But it was just a red button up shirt and blue jeans Much like a gay cowboy but without a hat and boots. "And whats it to you?" Sakura growled. By now konan, Tobi and Pein were also in the hallway also.

Sakura didn't care if anyone knew that her and itachi had slept together, And that was probably one of the reasons that itachi liked her so much. "Well, Lets just hope you don't get pregnate, yeah." Sakura was filled with anger now, She let go of itachi's hand and a fist was clentched "You son of a bit-"

"_She isn't able to get pregnate_.." Zetsu interupted Everyone froze. "H-How do you know that?" Sakura's eyes were starting to tear up. "**It was in your file..Isn't it true? Kurini was in a horrible accedent while on a S-ranked mission, Her and asuma wanted a baby so bad..So you volenteered to give your Womb up..**" Sakura was to angry to speak "_**After all, Sauske had left..And no one would ever add up to him..Isn't that what you thought?" **_Both zetsus were smirking "I was young!" Sakura yelled tears filling her eyes Deidara was feeling like a total asshole now. "**Your right, who would have guessed you would be kiddnapped by a bunch of S-rank Criminals and then falling for one of them? After all The operation took place only 6 months ago!" ** Sakura was at her point..She had to get out. She pushed everyone aside and ran out the front door and straight to the woods.

"Wow, Zetsu-sempai that was a Really mean!" Tobi cried

Itachi looked at straight into deidara's eyes "I-I didn't know.." Deidara looked down in shame

"Which way did she go?" Pein asked ready to send someone after her.

"North, she'll be in the city in about 10 minutes..." Konan awnsered

"Alright, Were ok then, She should be passing kisame and sasori." Pein sighed "And Zetsu..how is it your able to piss everyone off?" Pein asked rather frustrated.

*In the Hidden leaf*

Naruto, Shikamaru and choji dropped the tape off in tsunade's office, But naruto was asked to stay behind and listen to the tape. Tsunade was trying to hide her tears and naruto was forced to stay in the chair by jiraiya (begining of tape) "How Fucking Dare you! First you assholes take me from my family and friends! then *Static* Let Me go! *Static* "Don't forget why you came with us!" A male voice growled in the tape "Wasn't it for your little kyuubi friend? *static* Lemme Guess, you only agreed to come with us-so that the little fox demon could have more time to get stronger? *static*" (End of tape)

"Why did you make me listen to it!" naruto started getting hot headed "What did sakura say before she tried to smash the tape!" Tsunade asked as she slammed a fist to the table leaving a small crack. "She said: that she'll be ok, and that I need to forget about her for now.." Naruto didn't want to finish "And!" Tsunade's temper was flareing "And to move on and get stronger so that I can come back to get her...And that she had to do this.." jiraiya patted naruto on the back "Alright, Naruto you can go.." naruto didn't think twice and within a second he was gone. "You do know, That Madara is supposed to be in that clan?" Tsunade nodded at jiraiya's question. "And his dream of rebuilding the Uchiha clan?" Tsunade nodded again "We don't have to worry about that though." Tsunade claimed

"And why not?"

"Because Sakura doesn't have a womb..You may not have heard, But sakura gave it to kurini a few months ago..."

"I see, But arn't you worried that she might catch the eyes of 'Other' Akatsuki members then?" jiraiya Questioned

"Jiraiya, Please leave..I need to think.." Tsunade asked as she whipped out a sake bottle.

*With sakura*

Sakura kept running even though it was raining and she was scared **'Nice going dumbass! just think what there going to do to you when they catch you!',**Inner scolded butshe never stopped running until she ran into something hard, Makeing her fall to her back,her rolled to the back of her head and she passed out her hair was out of the bun and her clothes were muddy. "Sakura?" Kisame asked confused to see her here. "What did you do dumbass!" sasori scolded as he picked sakura up and sped to the village hospital (Since It was closer).

_*Time Skip*_

"Well, not to worry Sir, your girlfriend will be fine." The nurse said with a smile.

"Oh, Uhh she isn't my girlfriend.." Sasori said with a deep blush

"Well, it was just the way you ran in here with her in your arms, It was really..." The nurse trailed off in her thoughts as Pein and itachi walked in. "Leader-Sama!" The nurse nearly had a panic attack as she bowed her head with respect. "Kisame told us what happend, So i came over as soon as possible." Itachi exclaimed as he walked to sakura's room.

*In sakura's room*

"Sakura..Wake up..I have a surprise for you" Itachi whispered.

Sakura slighty opened her eyes to see itachi with a hand full of blue and pink flowers. "Taa-Daa" Itachi said with a ocward smile. "Haha, Your such a dork" sakura said as she rolled back over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End of chapter 9

Ok, Kinda nerdy i know..but what ever, ok..so here is the deal Im thinking about having sauske show up here and there- Like i said before some SasoriXDeidara for my yaoi fans, But please review!

**LOVE ME-LOVE YOU!**


	15. Chapter 10

Yeah so.. for the past week(s) i havn't had internet (Don't bitch at me!) But Just be happy im updating now..

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto! or any of the stores!

(There not wearing there akatsuki cloaks)

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXXO

"ITACHI!" Tobi yelled accross the street as he ran twords itachi and deidara. "Cut the shit Madara, what do you want?"

"Madara?" deidara asked. "Please Deidara, Shut the fuck up!" Itachi glared

"Well, Well, someone is grumpy.." Madara grinned under his mask.

"Listen, Listen, I was on the way to the store to go shopping. And since she is YOUR girlfriend!" Tobi started speaking like a adult but not in his completely normal voice as he waved $20 all in ones in Itachi's face. "She isn't my girlfriend!" Itachi spat as he smacked the $20 out of tobi's hands. Deidara gave itachi a 'WTF?' look.

"Geez, no need to be so touchy.." Tobi pouted as itachi stomped away. Deidara stayed behind with tobi. "She so doesn't deserve this, Yeah!" Deidara explained as he wiped dust from his shoulder. "Your right, so how about we help her get over him?"

"What do you mean, un?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help sakura find someone better!" Tobi cheered. "Like who, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously "Well Tobi's not sure sempai! so lets go find someone!" Suddenly tobi took Deidara's wrist and draged him to a store that sign said 'Zara' "Uhh, Tobi do you know where your going?" "Yeah! were going to get Sakura-Chan some pretty clothes!" Tobi cheered "Well, thats all grand but that store is expencive as hell!" "Its ok, Tobi has money. You find sakura-chan something pretty to wear and i'll find her something pretty. Ok?" "Uh, sure un.."

As tobi walked into the store he saw a black and red plaid jacket that buckeled in the front He read the price tag and read $265 after silently nodding to himself deidara spotted a cute little black sundress and laid it on the counter along with a pair of black heels. Soon followed by the plaid jacket. The casheer skanned everything and all together the price was $590 Tobi reached into his wallet and whipped out a few hundred dollor bills and handed them to the casheer grabbed the bags and walked out.

"Tobi! where did you get all that money!" Deidara asked, "Inheritance.." Tobi replied in his normal deep voice before heading back to the hospital.

**xHidan and Kisamex **

"What the fucking hell! why is everything so damn expencive?" Hidan groaned while holding a pair of things "Sir, is there a problem?" the beautiful employee asked "Damn right theres a problem! Im not paying $15 for for string with riffles! Im a baller on a budget Bitch!" "Well if you have a pro-" she was cutt off "How about this, I'll just take everything I need and you'll stand there like the good little bitch you are." "Then I'll just notify the ninja! Im sure that pein-sama doesn't show mercy to thieves and women harrasers!" Hidan started laughing menicly "Oh really? Well what would you say when I told you that im one of Pein's head men, so I can do what ever I want to this store, and everyone in it!" He laughed as he grabbed her chin. Her eyes went wide and she backed up, and bowed her head. "Im sorry sir, Please do not inform pein-sama of my disrespect!" Hidan smirked at the girl, "Don't worry, I won't. Now what sizes do those corsets come in." The women shakingly stood up straight and quickly turned around to see, but she smacked into a certain blue ninja and fell on her butt. "I-Im so s-sorry!" she apologized as she Bowed from the floor and started crying. "What the hell did you do to her?" Kisame asked ignoreing the crying girl and the scene she was causeing. "Why the fuck do think I did it!" "Just get sakura's shit and lets go!" Kisame scolded.

**At the base.**

"What the fuck is your problem!" Konan Yelled at Itachi. "Its none of your damn bissness!" Itachi said cooly as he sat down. "Why arn't you at the hospital with sakura!" Konan was still yelling but then pein laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle this Konan, Why don't you halp make sure Tobi or Hidan arn't making us look bad." Konan nodded and walked out the door leaving itachi and pein alone.

"I would have never imagined you being this type of guy." Pein strted off "What do you mean?" Itachi asked

"The type to just sleep with a girl, and not think ahead."

"I did! I just didn't think..well..The truth is that I may not seem like it but I do want a family, And if sakura can't do that for me, then I don't need her." Itachi admited "Then why are you acting like this?" Pein asked. "Because I fear that Madara is planning something."

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Yes! Yes! I must write more chapters!**


	16. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

Konan went to see sakura in the hospital and stayed with her until the guys got back so sasori wouldn't kill her. "Sakura..." Konan started off. "Sakura I really think that-" She was cut off by all the guys storming into the room with bags at hand. "Alrighty Bitch we got you all kinds of shit!" Hidan said rather happily as he set down some victoria's secret bags "Hidan! Where did you get the money to pay for this stuff!" Konan Yelled "None of your damn buissness!" Hidan yelled back.

As hidan and konan went back and forth, Tobi sat on the bed at sakura's feet as kisame sat on the chair next to sakura's bed. "Ok sakura-chan! here you are!" Tobi cheered as he shoved the bags in sakura's lap. Sakura quickly shuffled through the first one she grabbed and pulled out a fluffy pink corset with black trim. sakura sweat dropped. "Err..Thanks..Hidan.."

"welcome" Hidan laughed. Sakura gently laid it to the side and grabbed he next bag, she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans "Wow! Thanks kisame!" She smiled as he grinned a pride fill one. "Theres more." she paused for a moment and started digging and pulled out a white mesh shirt and a black tanktop to go undernieth it. "Kisame! Thnaks!" Sakura's eyes practicly sparkled when she saw a pair of matching converse inside "I knew you ruined your old ones, Ya like?" Sakura nodded asTobi glared at kisame through his mask.

"Sakura-Look what tobi got you!" she opened the big bag and she pulled out the black dress "Tobi! how much did this cost!"

"Don't worry about it sakura-chan, Tobi just wants you to look pretty for when we go out!" "G-go out?" sakura asked. "I don't think thats a good idea, you know? What would itachi think?" sakura said hugging the dress to her chest. Everyone went dead silent. "Sakura..I hate to say this but I think Itachi-" Sasori was innterupted by tobi "Wouldn't care." Everyone looked at tobi strangly for one: He was keeping her in denial and for 2: he was talking in his normal voice. "Tobi, your voice..its so..." Sakura wandered off in thought. "Alright, now go get dressed and we'll leave." Tobi said pushing sakura into the bathroom. "Uh, ok tobi"

XOXOXOXO

Im so sorry its so short. but im totally not in the mood to write, and im trying to update everysaturday but with school and shit, ITS KINDA HARD!


	17. Game over

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

Konan went to see sakura in the hospital and stayed with her until the guys got back so sasori wouldn't kill her. "Sakura..." Konan started off. "Sakura I really think that-" She was cut off by all the guys storming into the room with bags at hand. "Alrighty Bitch we got you all kinds of shit!" Hidan said rather happily as he set down some victoria's secret bags "Hidan! Where did you get the money to pay for this stuff!" Konan Yelled "None of your damn buissness!" Hidan yelled back.

As hidan and konan went back and forth, Tobi sat on the bed at sakura's feet as kisame sat on the chair next to sakura's bed. "Ok sakura-chan! here you are!" Tobi cheered as he shoved the bags in sakura's lap. Sakura quickly shuffled through the first one she grabbed and pulled out a fluffy pink corset with black trim. sakura sweat dropped. "Err..Thanks..Hidan.."

"welcome" Hidan laughed. Sakura gently laid it to the side and grabbed he next bag, she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans "Wow! Thanks kisame!" She smiled as he grinned a pride fill one. "Theres more." she paused for a moment and started digging and pulled out a white mesh shirt and a black tanktop to go undernieth it. "Kisame! Thnaks!" Sakura's eyes practicly sparkled when she saw a pair of matching converse inside "I knew you ruined your old ones, Ya like?" Sakura nodded asTobi glared at kisame through his mask.

"Sakura-Look what tobi got you!" she opened the big bag and she pulled out the black dress "Tobi! how much did this cost!"

"Don't worry about it sakura-chan, Tobi just wants you to look pretty for when we go out!" "G-go out?" sakura asked. "I don't think thats a good idea, you know? What would itachi think?" sakura said hugging the dress to her chest. Everyone went dead silent. "Sakura..I hate to say this but I think Itachi-" Sasori was innterupted by tobi "Wouldn't care." Everyone looked at tobi strangly for one: He was keeping her in denial and for 2: he was talking in his normal voice. "Tobi, your voice..its so..." Sakura wandered off in thought. "Alright, now go get dressed and we'll leave." Tobi said pushing sakura into the bathroom. "Uh, ok tobi"

XOXOXOXO

Im so sorry its so short. but im totally not in the mood to write, and im trying to update everysaturday but with school and shit, ITS KINDA HARD!


End file.
